Dream Come True
by RyuuInu
Summary: Three children, chosen from a world of perfection, are sent to meet the beings of Kingdom Hearts. Everything seems to be a dream come true, until a dark force that was thought to be gone, returns. Will Nevva be able to overcome the darkness and go home? Or is she already there?
1. A New World

Chapter One: A New World

"Come on! Hurry up, Nevva!" "I said give me a second Siry! Gesh." Hello. My name is Nevva , and the annoying little boy with short, blond hair that comes to his ears with electric blue eyes is Siry.

Siry grabbed my arm and led me away from the small GameStop. "Hey! I was looking at those!" "You'll have plenty of time to look at games later. But right now we need to get into costume. We are the only people here to represent Kingdom Hearts, after all." "I know that we need to get ready, but we still need to wait for Seifer." "Ha. Knowing how crazy he is about KIngdom Hearts, he'll probably already be dressed." "*Sigh* Maybe you're right... Now will you please let go of my arm? People are starting to stare!"

* * *

><p>I walked out of the dressing room, laughing at how small my costume was. I starred into the mirror and messed with my lucky charm, a necklace that I made almost a year ago with an old key and a crown. This year I had been chosen to be Yuffie. Every other year, I had been chosen to be either Namine or Kairi. And my black hair did not look good with their outfits.<p>

Siry ran in, dressed as Roxas. I laughed at his enthusiasm, because this was his first time at the Game Festival. "Omg, girl! You look so adorable!" "*Sigh* Dude, just calm down will y-. Oh my gosh... Siry, please tell me that isn't Seifer."

A teenage boy, wearing a too small Organization XIII outfit and red marks on his face, ran up, huffing and sweating as if he had just ran a Five-K, which he has. "Hey guys. Looking stylish as ever... Oh Nevva! I guess you got lucky this year, being Yuffie and all." I rolled my eyes and pointed at his face. "Please tell me you are supposed to be Axel... Otherwise, the marks are useless. But then again, why am I even asking you? He **is **like your rolemodel and all... And I like how you made your long, red hair, all spikey."

He looked up at his hair and huffed. "Oh just shut up and come on. They are about to start! The producer of the festival said he has a suprise for the best costumes for their game!" His hand wrapped around mine and he started to drag me off. "Ugh. Let... go... of... my... hand! You... know... I... don't... like... it when... you... do... that!" I struggled against his grip and spoke whenever I could. A smile just grew across his face as he pulled me and Siry, walking and shaking his head behind us, through the crowd, towards the stage.

* * *

><p>"Welcome one and all to the Third Anual Game Festival! Now as most have you have heard, there will be a prize to the best costumes for their games! How about we start showing those costumes off, shall we?" The announcer, dressed as Red from Red Dead Revolver, yelled and walked back to give room for all of the people crowding the stage.<p>

First up were the people dressed as the Brotherhood from Assasins Creed. Their outfits were more normal than most. Next up were some strange ones, people dressed as Zelda and his enemies. After that, there were Pokemon,and I don't mean the trainers, I mean people actually dressed as Pokemon. We were up next.

As soon as we walked on stage, the laughter and whispers that had been shown from the previous costumes, hushed. They starred at us in awe. _It's not like it's anything special, so why are they starring at us like that?_ I followed their gaze to my necklace. It was glowing. _What the?_ Suddenly, in the palm of my hand, was the Keyblade that Sora had used at the begining of the Kingdom Hearts game, before he was allowed to change its look. My eyes widened as I grasped it.

The anouncer returned and put his hand on my shoulder. "Wowie, little missie. I don't know how you did it, but that is amazing! I don't even think we need to look at the rest, you three are the winners." Suddenly, when my mind wasn't on the blade in my hands, it disappeared, almost as if by magic.

"So who are you kids anyway?" He leaned over and held the microphone to my mouth. "Uh. Well, I'm Nevva." He nodded and moved to Siry. "I'm Siry!" He nearly jumped on top of the poor man, just trying to get at the microphone. After fixing his hat, he moved to Seifer. _Here we go again..._ "And I'm Seifer..." Me and Siry, mockingly, uttered Seifer's signature introduction that he had stolen from Axel, at the same exact time as he said it into the microphone. "Got it memorized?" He glarred at us, and we couldn't help but busting out laughing.

In my perspective, Siry was a lot like Roxas, jumping into the middle of things for what he believed, and Seifer was a lot like Axel. And not just because he normally looks so much like him, but also because he acts exactly the same... _So yea. Me and my best friends. Seifer with his dark red, long hair, Siry with his blond, short hair, and me with my short, black hair. I guess we look like a preaty strange bunch._

* * *

><p>We had been told to sit in three metal chairs on the stage. My nerves were set ablaze when we were strapped in.<p>

"Now. You three will get to be the first to try out this new system. It allows you to actaully be sent into the game, but everything that happens while you are there, happens after the ending of that specific game... And I'm guessing that, by your outfits, that you three will want to go into Kingdom Hearts?" Seifer, Siry, and I exchanged glances and, at the same exact time, replied. "Yes!"

"Ok, ok. Man these kids are exited... Start up the system, Tony!" Suddenly the chair started to vibrate. Then, I could feel myself falling. I tried to scream that something had gone wrong, but I couldn't speak. All the while, the Kingdom Hearts theme song was playing.

As soon as the song stopped, I started to open my eyes, but there was a blinding light that told me I was outside. I could hear birds of all sorts, singing their fancy little tunes. I started to look around, and a small gasp came from my mouth. _This can't be... This city... This place... It's Hollow Bastion! Or should I say, Radiant Garden?_

A booming voice spoke, but it seemed that only I could hear it, for the people passing me did not react. "To return, you must find the following characters and their Nobodies and bring them together: Sora, Riku, and Kairi. The six shall open the door to your real world. Until then, everything that happens here will seem all too real."

_Ok. That doesn't seem to hard. I just need to get to Sora's world, and I'll find Sora, Riku, Kairi. But how am I supposed to find Roxas and Namine? And I didn't think Riku even had a Nobody... And beside the point, where are Siry and Seifer? They were right next to me before this all happened, but now..._

"Seifer? Siry?" I yelled at the tops of my lungs and, on acident, startled a few of the people. "Hey. Hey. What's with all the yelling? These people have lives, ya know." _Wait. I know that voice! But can it be?_ I whip my head around, and standing right in front of me, with his hands on his hips, his hair in his face, and his eyes directed toward me, was Leon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello. I hope you liked this. I know that the first chapter is short, but the others are not near this short, trust me! Please review.<strong>


	2. Oblivious

Chapter Two: Oblivious

"So what you are trying to get me to believe is that your world was destroyed for some unknown reason, then somehow you were sent here?" _Well I had to come up with something..._ I nodded in response. Leon, not trusting me, had locked me in Merlin's house with him, so that he could 'interrogate' me.

Leon put his right hand on his face and sighed, tired. "Ok. Fine... Huh? What the?" The sirens that alerted the town of oncoming threats, started to go off. The howl was so loud, that I had to cover my ears with part of my 'Yuffie's outfit'. Leon jumped up from the seat that he had been in and ran out the door, leaving it halfway open.

_Well, curiosity killed the cat... I guess it's a good thing I'm not a cat._ I jumped up and ran out, in the direction that Leon had ran. Hundreds of people were running the opposite direction so I had to wait for them to pass, so that I wouldn't harm any of them on accident.

As I ran farther ahead, I could hear the clash of metal. _This is no ordinary enemy, it is an actual person!_ I ran around the next corner and stopped short. Leon, badly brusied, was leaning under a Chakram. _A C-Chakram? But.. only Axel can use those... Can it be?_

The two battlers, or should I say winner and loser, had just noticed I had run up. Leon, by the gasping of his breath, I could tell was begging me for help. I ignored him and, ever so slowly, walked toward the man wearing the Organization XIII uniform over his head, and grabbed the hood.

It didn't react, just turned its head toward me. In one quick instant, I threw off the hood and fell on my butt, releasing a startled gasp, as I starred at the one under it. "A-Axel?" He snickered and gave my hair a quick shake. "I bet that's who you wish it was, don't you Nevasa?"

"Seriously, Seifer? Again with the nickname?... *Gasp* Wait... Seifer!" I jumped on him, causing him to fall onto his back and laugh. "Took you long enough to figure it out." I ruffled his hair until it once again reached his elbows. I was laying on top of him, laughing at his rediculous landing.

Leon stood up, dusted himself off, and glarred down at the rucus we were causing. "Hmf. I don't care if he's your best bud, he still attacked the town."

I rolled my eyes at him, which caused him to growl, and got off of Seifer. "So why did you attack the town?"

He tilted his head to the side and looked at me, confused. "Didn't you hear? The anouncer said we have to battle to get out."

Leon walked foward, once again sighing. "What are you talking about kid?"

"Yea, Siefer, what are you talking about? The announcer didn't say we have to battle to get out, he said that we had to find Sora, Riku, Kairi, and their Nobodies." I quickly covered my mouth and glanced in Leon's direction. He was too busy with picking up sticks, that he hadn't heard me. I let out a sigh of relief.

He ruffled my hair, causing it to go all over the place, laughing as I affectionatly pushed him away. "You know what, let's just talk about this later, after we get off here."

I look at him in confusion. He turned his head to something and I followed his gaze. A gasp that caused Leon to drop all of his sticks, and yell at me, "Hey keep it down you little-... Oh man... I'm turning more into Sid every minute."

I pushed Seifer down, a little harder than I meant. "How in the world did you get a gummi ship?" Leon walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey calm down. If you guys know each other and have a ride, not to be mean or nothing, but , get off my world!"

This outburst startled me. I fell backwards into Seifer, who craddled me, a little annoyingly, might I add. He snickered up at Leon and mouthed, expecting I could not see, 'Thanks dude. I've been meaning to get her in this postition for some time now.'

I stared at him and rolled my eyes. "Dude, get a life." Now, for one of the first times since I started to play Kingdom Hearts, Leon laughed, which caused Seifer to laugh, which caused me to be sitting in Seifer's lap looking like a complete fool.

"Can we please just go now? I'd like to find Siry before I actually get attatched to you." I said, poking him in the side. He snickered down at me. "Miss your guy already, huh?"

* * *

><p>"Oh come on! How long is this thing going to take?" "Please stop acting like a B-, Seifer. You know that I hate to curse, but if you do not be quiet soon, I will."<p>

"Oh thats so terrifying! A little girl cursing. Ha." I sighed. I was the only one that seemed to know how to drive the gummi ship, but Seifer would not stop complaining about how long it was taking.

We had each changed into more, sutable outfits. I now wore a white top with a black one underneath, which shows at the collarbone and at the hem, which slightly exposes my navel, purple biker shorts underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. I would have to say, the uniform that Leon chose for me, made me look just like Kiari in Kingdom Hearts I.

"Ugh. Hurry up you freaking machine!" Seifer got up out of his seat, called forth the Chakrams, and smashed the controls. "Seifer! You idiot! Now how are we supposed to get to Destiny Islands?"

He snickered at me, and gave a small shrug. "Dunno... Woah." The ship started to shake. "Oh no! We're going down! Nice going dim-wit!"

"How come I'm the dim-wit? You never say that to Siry when he messes up!" _Huh?...Siry..._ He put his fingers in front of my face and snapped. "Hello? We need to get off this thing!"

"Oh and what do you expect we do?" He smiled. "Well..." "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! I am not doing that!" "Oh come on? Why not? We're in a game for crying out loud! There's no way we can die!"

"Oh yea? Tell that to Vexen, Larxene, and all other members of Organization XIII!" He rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm. "Let go!" He only smiled, and opened a door on the side of the ship. There was a sudden pull of ice cold air. "Seifer! If we live through this, I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Nevva! Check this out!" <em>

_I walked up beside the blond haired freak, ruffling his hair and causing him to curse a small bit under his breath as he fixed his hair to come to his ears. "What was it you wanted to show me, Siry?"_

_He smiled and anxiously pointed at a new game in the window. I had to squint to see the words printed on the case. 'Kingdom Hearts'. _

_I smiled back at him and we each took out our wallets. The game cost fourty dollars and, together, we only had twenty-five. "Aw man. I really wanted to get the game." _

_I sighed and nudged him lightly in the stomach. "Uh-oh. Dude look... Seifer's back." Siry looked up and, instantly, his hand clenched into a fist. I had to grab his arm, just to stop him from running strait at him. _

_The two of them had some...history. They used to be friends in middle school, but Seifer turned dark. He started to smoke, bully smaller children, mostly in physical means, and pressured Siry into making some bad choices. Because of Seifer, Siry had to go to the emergency room to get his heart started again, and he almost didn't make it. Ever since, Siry has wanted him to feel the same pain that he felt when the smoke filled his lungs from the cigarette that Seifer had pressed to his lips._

_Seifer noticed us, snickered and walked up in front of the Gamestop window. "I see you still haven't given up that girl of yours... Hey listen, I wanted to...apologize about the things I did in the past." We stared at him in amazement, almost not breathing, and Siry made the first move. _

_He walked up to the boy that was almost twice his height, that had long red hair, clenched his fist, and punched him in the jaw. "Now I forgive you." He felt his hand at the spot where it had impacted with Seifer's face. _

_Seifer stood up, wiping away some blood dripping from his mouth. "Yea, I guess that was way overdue... Hey have you guys heard of the new game? ...Uh what was it? Oh yea, 'Kingdom Hearts'?"_

_"Yea. We've heard of it. Why?"_

_"I wanted to know if..." _

_**Suddenly there was static everywhere. The people surrounding me seemed to be chanting something..."Pain... Darkness... Murder... Death..."**_

"Wake up...Come on, wake up already!... Ugh, Abu, go get some water!"

Instantly, at the feeling of icy cold, my eyes burst open and I flew upwards. When my eyes ajusted, I looked up at the face that was staring at me.

"A-Aladdin?" He smiled at me and held out his hand for me to shake. "I guess everyone in Agraba knows who I am now."

Slowly, as the cold of the freezing water on me started to get to me, my mind put an image in my mind. I turned to Aladdin, sounding as if I was screaming. "Please tell me you have seen a boy in a black cloak with red hair!"

He struggled, trying to pull me off of him. "Uh sorry, no. But I have seen a boy with a black cloak with white hair." My grip instantly released. _White?... Riku..._

He must have seen the pain in my eyes, for he leaned down, grabbed my hand, and helped me stand up. "Come on. I need to go get ready, so how 'bout you come with me. I've got to get married."

My eyes widened and instantly he started to shake his hands in front of him and studder. "N-no! N-not t-that way! I-I mean y-you should c-come w-watch! T-thats all!"

I snickered at him and fixed his collar on his shirt. "Don't worry. I know that's what you meant. I just had to see you react that way."

* * *

><p>The walls of the palace towered above me. Because I did not truelly belong here, I stayed at the back of the room. Aladdin and Jazmine stood on a platform in the center of the room.<p>

Aladdin glaced my way and I winked at him. He smiled and turned back to Jazine.

The words of the priest, Genie, started to disapear as I stared out the window. From here, I had a view of all of Agraba.

Suddenly, a small movement caught my eye. A man wearing a blue cape across his face, was climbing the side of the palace. A second later, someone screamed. I turned around and saw the woman that had screamed, was pointing at a large group of thieves that had suddenly busted through the doors.

People started to run out. I ran to Aladdin's side. "Aladdin, we have to take down these thieves, otherwise they'll strip this place clean!" Jazmine gasped and I gave her a reasuring look.

He nodded and followed after me, grabbing a sword from a guard. I concentrated on my necklace, like I had before, and instantly, the keyblade was in my hands.

I swung at the closest thief, knocking him upside the head and causing him to black out. Many others stopped, stared at me, and ran out, carrying as much jewelery as they could carry.

I looked back at Aladdin, who was having some problems with a huge man. I ran over to help, just as another, the one from outside, ran past, signaling for them to retreat, while holding a staff. The man growled, knocked Aladdin to the ground, and followed.

I grabbed Aladdin by the arm to help him to his feet. "Are you alright Aladdin?" "No I'm not alright! They stole something of Jazmines! And I plan on getting it back!" He pushed me away, and ran down the corridor, chasing the thieves.

Jazmine's father, the sultan walked over to my side and sighed. "Excuse me, Nevva. Aladdin can get into some...trouble when he's on his own. Would you mind going with him?"

I nodded at him and ran off down the hallway after him.


	3. A Dark Voice

Chapter Three: A Dark Voice

The walls of the cavern were hard to walk by, for stolen items, large and small, covered the floor. Aladdin and I had followed the thieves to a cave far from Agraba.

Aladdin took a step and instantly froze. Under his foot, a vase had cracked. We looked around the next corner where, previously there had been almost fourty thieves, but now, there were none.

I let out of small yelp as I was grabbed from behind. Aladdin was grabbed not too long after me. A cloth was placed around mine and his mouths as we were dragged into the open, where everyone was gathering.

The man from earlier, the one in blue, walked forward, his cloak no longer over his mouth. "Well, well. It seems that we have a few spies. One of which is a woman." A few men whistled. My eyes rolled. He turned toward the men. "What shall we do with them?"

"Kill them!" "Throw them over the cliff!" "Torture!" "Get rid of the boy and let's have some fun with the girl!" Each idea was annoyingly gruessom, until one voice rained above all of them. "Let them try 'The Challenge'."

"What was that, Riku?" _What? Riku?... _I turned around, just as a man in a black uniform walked forward, arms crossed. "I said, let them try 'The Challenge'. If they were good enough to make it this far, they might just be a good addition."

The man smiled. "Very well then." He turned toward us. "You two might just be able to live."

* * *

><p>We stood on the top of the cavern. The winds blew bye as I and Aladdin stood, staring into the eyes of two men. One, the man that had battled Aladdin, and the other, Riku.<p>

I did not take my eyes from Riku. _There's no way! I can't kill him_!

The surrounding men yelled as it started. Instantly, the man jumped and pinned Aladdin down. When I went to help, Riku rammed me from the side, causing me to fall. "Hey! Keep your eyes on me!"

His keyblade, 'Way To Dawn', shone in the moonlight. I focused my energy, conjuring my own keyblade. For a second, he stood suprised, but was knocked out of it, when I slammed him in the side.

He regained his balance and swung. Our keyblades met and let out a strong vibration, causing us both to slam onto the ground.

I turned my head to look at Aladdin, who was being praised. He had obviously defeated the other man.

I turned back around, and just barely dodged Riku's swing that colided with the stone, where my head had been, only a moment ago.

_Why is he so violent? I don't remeber him being like this in the game. Well, only once, but that was when he was being contolled by the darkness... Could that be happening again?_

I swung the keyblade at him, knocking him upside the head. He staggered slightly backwards, grasping his head, and dropping his keyblade that disapeared in a smoke. He fell to his knees.

"Finish him!" "Don't let him live!" The men around me started to cheer.

I looked down at him. _I can't do it... But maybe I can pretend! _I dismissed the keyblade and walked to his side. I pushed him to the very edge of the cliff. He was barelly conscious enough to notice the cliff at the right side of him.

I leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Is the darkness back again?"

At his confused look, I kicked him off. He plummeted downward and I turned around, facing the cheers and pats on the back.

* * *

><p>The leader of the theives stood atop the piles of treasure. His arm wrapped around Aladdin's neck. "I welcome to you all, my son, Aladdin!"<p>

Everyone surrounding me, cheered, holding up glasses of wine. There was an uneasy feeling at the back of my brain.

Aladdin waved, laughing at all of the attention.

My gaze shifted across the crowd, stopping at a few that seemed to stick out.

Most were huge, thug looking men, but the one that caught my attention was a boy with spikey brown hair. He looked somewhat like Sora, but there was something different about him.

Suddenly, the world seemed to spin around me. I could no longer look at anything but a strange shadowy figure that glared at me. It slowly walked towards me, its voice piercing my skull.

**"You understand nothing... You think that everything will turn out fine... You are wrong... Two shall die, only one shall live." **

It stopped right in front of my face. I hunched over, holding my pain filled skull. I could hardly catch my breath when the pain suddenly stopped. I was staring face to face with a perfect shadow copy of myself.

* * *

><p>I started to pad away from the alley-way. Aladdin and the 'King of Thieves', his father, stood, watching me depart.<p>

I turned back around and waved them goodbye. Aladdin smiled slyly. "You sure you don't want to help me introduce my dad to Jazmine?" "Uh, no thank you. I do not want to have to deal with that."

I walked farther away, towards the new ship that Genie had conjured up for me. I stopped short as I looked at a man leaning against it. "What did that mean? The darkness being back? How much do you know?" I walked up to him and shrugged. "A lot actually. But I was just wondering, cause you were acting almost as violent as when Ansem's heartless had control over you." I clamped my hand around my mouth, but he shrugged, acting as if it was alright that I knew.

He looked up, his white hair flapping in the wind. "I need a ride home. Do you mind taking me?" The question suprised me. "Uh sure...Just hop in." He nodded and ran inside.

I followed. He was sitting in the driver's seat. "Listen, I need to make a few stops on the way to my world, so I'm driving." I rolled my eyes and I sat in the passenger's seat. "Fine, as long as you know how to drive this thing."

He seemed offended. "Of course I do!" He pushed a button and the windshield-wipers turned on. I tapped him in the shoulder. "Uh... Riku... Those are the windshield-wipers, not the engine."

"I know that! Gesh!" He flicked me off and started pushing more random buttons.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Sure..."

Once again, the world began to spin. This time, the shadowy figure appeared right in front of my face. It's breath was as cold as ice.

**"You will fail to save them... You will take pleasure in their pain... They will all die at your hands."**

It motioned towards my hands. I looked down and screamed in horror at the stained blood on my keyblade.

I threw it out of my hands, at the figure. It chuckled and tossed it back, where it slammed into chest.

I hunched over at the pain, but glarred at the strange shadow that looked like me. "What are you?"

**"I am ****you! ****... You ****will**** kill them, I will make sure of it..." **It dissapeared, smiling wickedly, and everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! I'm sorry this was a very short chapter, but I just <span>HAD <span>to get through my failure fight scene between Riku and Nevva, and then I could not think of much else to happen in Agraba, so... Yea... The next chapter will be a small time in Port Royal, so most likely another short chapter, but I PROMISE that there will be some long ones to come. Trust me, most likely the two longest chapters will be... Oh wait a moment! Sorry, I almost gave some MAJOR stuff away... Uh... Keep reading please!**


	4. Reaching Siry

Chapter Four: Reaching Siry

_"Hey, Nevvs, hurry up! The party's going to start any minute now!"_

_"Alright! I'm coming!" I grabbed the purse that matched my, annoyingly short, purple dress, and ran out the door. _

_Siry, who was wearing a blue tuxedo with a black tie, smiled and winked at me. "Nice choice."_

_The horn on the red truck outside the house honked. "Hurry up you two!" _

_I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arm around Siry's. He opened the passenger's car door and motioned for me to enter. I smiled and sat in._

_"Wow... Love the dress, Nevasa... You sure you don't wanna go any shorter?" I punched Seifer in the shoulder. "Ouch! Ok, ok. Gesh, take a joke." _

_"Oh, ok...How 'bout I give you one?... That black tux, really frizzes your red hair." Seifer looked at me confused, and I ruffled his hair, which had loads of hair gel in it. _

_"Hey! Knock it off!" He pushed me away and put his hands on the wheel. _

_Someone tapped me in the shoulder. I turned around to talk to Siry in the backseat. "Yea Siry?" _

_He snickered and pulled me back with him. "Hey!" We laughed as I struggled to sit in his lap. _

_The car abruptly stopped. Seifer glarred back at us. "Hey, you two love birds, keep the PDA to a minimum. 'K?"_

My eyes fluttered. A long yawn exited my mouth as I looked around the interior of the ship. It was completly empty.

"Huh? Riku, where are you?"

"I'm outside! Hurry up, or you'll be late!"

I jumped up and ran out. A smile crossed my face. "So this is where you needed to stop? Port Royal?" The harbor was bustling with activity. A few men whistled at me, most likely because of my outfit.

Riku looked at me, his arms crossed, leaning against the side of the ship. "Yea, I've got something I gotta do."

"Oh, and what is that?" He walked away without replying.

I rolled my eyes and started to follow him. "Ah!"

He quickly turned around and summonded 'Way To Dawn'. "What?"

I stood frozen, listening. "Something's vibrating!" He rolled his eyes and caused his weapon to disapear. He walked over to me and put his hand into my pocket.

"Hey! Can you be any more of a pervert?" He pulled out a vibrating cellphone. "This what was vibrating?" He tossed it to me and I caught it in mid air. He put his hands in his pockets and started to walk off again.

I looked down at the cover of my special addition Riku cellphone. _Oh man... Incoming Call From Siry?_

I flipped it open and put it to my ear. "Hello? Siry?"

"Hey, been a while since I heard that voice!"

"Siry it is you! Wait... Where are you?"

"I'm in Halloween Town. You?"

A small, happy gasp came from my mouth as I walked behind Riku. This time he did not even react. "I'm in Port Royal! Oh we're so close to each other! Maybe we'll see each other again soon!"

Siry laughed on the other end. "You really need to calm down, Nevvs."

I rubbed the back of my head and let out a relieved laugh. "Yea, sorry. Just glad that you're safe. I mean, I don't even know where Seifer is, so I'm glad that I at least know where you are."

He fell silent. "Siry?"

"You...You don't even know where Seifer is?... Shit!"

"Ok, now you need to shut up!" I said with a laugh.

"Ha. I guess you're right...What Sora?... Oh all right! But you better not go too far!"

"Huh? Did you say Sora?"

"Oh, yea. We kinda ran into each other earlier. I got stuck in the Pride Lands and was being chased by a few lions... Man, when I think about again, I looked like such a damn weakling!"

I nearly dropped the phone. I took it away from my ear and jumped on Riku from behind. "Ah! What the hell Nevva?"

"Riku, guess what! Sora's in Halloween Town!"

He looked at me as if I was insaine. "What are you talking about? Sora's been missing for three weeks."

"What? But my bud's talking to him right now."

"Did you actually hear him?"

"Well no, but..."

He pushed me off ,annoyed, and started off again. "Hmf. What's with him?...Hey Siry, I've got to go. Riku's acting wierd. I'll talk to 'ya later, 'k?"

"*Sigh* Ok. Bye."

* * *

><p>The smell of salt water filled my nostrils while the sound of swords clashing flooded my ears. I had to scream just to talk over the crowd that had huddled around the two fighting men: Riku and Jack Sparrow. "Riku, seriously? You had to come to Port Royal to fight a pirate?"<p>

From under the weight of Riku's 'Way To Dawn', Jack looked up and shook his finger at me. "That's captain miss."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. This had been going on long enough and I was about to make it stop.

With one swift move, I called forth the Kingdom Key, ran inbetween Jack and Riku, and knocked them both onto their butts. The crowd, along with Jack, stared at me astonished. I growled at the crowd, "Get out of here!" They understood. Quickly, they all ran off, some tripping over the others.

Riku pulled himself off the ground and glarred at me. "What the hell? We were in the middle of that!" I turned toward him and put my keyblade inches from his bare neck. "Shut up! You sound just like Sora!"

"Oh, and how is that?" He said sarcasticly, pushing the keyblade away and raising my inner rage. "Everything about you: You act like a complete dufus, you take in no regard of others, and your fighting skills are terrible!"

"And how is his fighting skills that bad, miss?" Jack, tilting his worn out captian hat, leaned on my shoulder casually. A sly smile crossed my face and I looked Riku square in the eyes. "Cause that's the second time I, a girl with completley no fighting experience, has knocked you onto your butt."

Jack laughed. "Ok, maybe in your world mate, but there is no way you could have beaten Riku here. The only reason you got us down just now was because you jumped out of the ocean blue."

I tilted my head to the side to get a better look at Jack. Riku, looking pissed that the truth of him being beaten by me was out, fell onto a heap of hay. "You really don't believe it, huh?"

"Yep. There ain't no way some girl took down the only person to have ever beat me. There just ain't no way, mate." Jack threw his hands in different directions, trying to show how 'insane' the idea was, but it only caused him to look confused.

I snickered. "Alright then... mate... Riku! How 'bout we have a little fight session." Riku's eyes widened. "Uh, no thanks."

I put my hands behind my head in the signature 'Sora' pose and tried to sound almost exactly like the whining little boy that I had come to love as the main character of this game. "Aw come on Riku! You aren't a little cry baby are you?"

"Oh she sure told you mate!"

Riku, growling under his breath, jumped to his feet and sumoned 'Way To Dawn'. I smiled and walked forward, bringing out my own keyblade, the Kingdom Key.

He ran at me, but I blocked him by putting the keyblade in front of my face. I pushed him backwards and he stumbled for a moment. In that split second that he was paying no attention to his gaurd, I knocked Riku's legs out from under him.

I dismissed the keyblade and held out my hand for him to take. He slapped it away, cursing at me under his breath, and walked back over to the pile of hay, as if nothing had happened.

I snuck a glance at Jack, who was leaning over, laughing at Riku's quick and humiliating defeat. He caught me looking and suddenly straightened. He walked over to Riku and leaned against the stone. "Listen mate, just because you lost doesn't mean you can't be proud... Here, let me go get you the medalion I promised ya."

He walked off, nearly falling over because he was most likely drunk.

I looked down at the ticked figure in the hay, confused. "Medalion?" He waved his hand, telling me off. I rolled my eyes and decided to take a walk down to the Rampart.

* * *

><p>The deffensive cannons that were spread across the Rampart gave the area an ominous feeling. A few gaurds kept glancing in my direction, most likely because most women around this area did not wear things such as what I was wearing.<p>

I walked over and leaned against one of the cannons. I took out a Dum-Dum and popped it into my mouth. The banana flavor rushed through me, blocking out all off my senses to the extent that I hadn't even noticed when Jack had appeared out of thin air, beside me.

"Well Miss Nevva, how is that candy?"

"Ah!" I screamed, dropping my Dum-Dum and tripping over the back side of the cannon. Two gaurds looked over and glared at Jack, getting a better grip on their pistols.

He fixed his captian's hat and helped me to my feet. "Sorry 'bout that mate." He took a quick glance around and whispered into my ear, "Uh maybe we should go before Riku gets worried about what we've, uh, been up to."

I rolled my eyes at jack's failed interpretaion that we had been doing 'something', and walked back to the haypile where we had left the sulking teen. He jumped up and held his hand out to Jack. "Well?"

Jack snickered at Riku and tossed a small, golden medalion into the air. Riku caught it and, without thanking Jack, turned and headed back towards the gummyship. About ten feet away he stopped, took out the medalion, and said over his shoulder, "This ain't one of those that is cursed, is it Jack?"

I looked over. Jack had already run off, leaving an indention in the sand where he must have stumbled.

I looked back over at Riku, who was still standing, waiting for Jack to respond. "Uh Riku, he already ran off." He sighed and stuck the medalion back into his pocket.

* * *

><p>The ship shook unnaturally. Careful not to fall flat on my face like Sora might have done, I made my way to the front of the ship.<p>

Riku sat in the captian's seat, pushing a few buttons frantically. "Riku!" He jumped almost ten feet in the air, startled at my sudden outburst.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. My phone began to ring. _Aw man! I forgot that I had turned up the sound on it!_

"Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
>Still can't find what keeps me here<br>When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
>I know you're still there<p>

Watching me, wanting me  
><span>I can feel you pull me down<span>  
><span>Fearing you, loving you<span>  
><span>I won't let you pull me down<span>

Hunting you, I can smell you - alive  
><span>Your heart pounding in my head<span>

Watching me, wanting me  
><span>I can feel you pull me down<span>  
><span>Saving me, raping me, watching me<span>

Watching me, wanting me  
><span>I can feel you pull me down<span>  
><span>Fearing you... loving you<span>  
><span>I won't let you pull me down<span>"

Quickly, so Riku would stop chuckling in his seat at the Evanescence song, I picked up my phone from the counter, smacked Riku upside the head, and flipped open the phone. Riku cursed, "Damn bitch. Can't even let me laugh for a minute."

"Hello?" My voice sounded pissed.

"Gesh, what's with you Nevvs?" Siry said, a little suprised, on the other end.

I quickly got my act together. "Uh, sorry about that. Riku's fault." I hand gestured toward the teen that was flying the gummyship. He flicked me off with one hand but quickly but his hand back on the wheel when the ship started to go to one side. "So uh, what did you call for Siry?"

He laughed on the other end, at my talk of Riku. "Oh uh, nothing much, just wanted to tell you that I've already left Halloween Town. Sora took me back to the Pride Lands not too long after seeing that my costume resembled his, besides my mask was a skull and his was a pumkin, and left me here to look for my weapons. I left them here when I was chased away from Pride Rock for looking like what Simba called, an Outsider."

"Oh, ok. I'll tell Riku. Anything else?"

"Uh no, can't think of anything... Wait, why do you have to tell Riku?"

I suddenly felt like hiding in the shadows. "He... He's driving the ship."

Siry did not respond for several seconds. "Youch, I would rather get torn apart by Hades... Oh, uh, I've got to go! Uh, there's a huge fire coming this way... Ah!" He seemed to drop the phone, because his voice became quiet and seemed to be running away from the phone. "Get off my tail you demon antelope!"

I flipped the phone closed and stuffed it into my pocket. I walked over and leaned against Riku's shoulder. "We're no longer heading to Halloween Town, we're going to the Pride Lands."

He looked as if he was about to punch me. "Just great... We get to go to a world where we get transformed into lions that wear no clothes, as soon as we enter the atmosphere."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone. Thanks for reading! I have major writers block at the moment, SO many stories I'm working on, and my friend, rozenmiko13 , needs some help on a few of her stories, so after one or two more chapters on this story, I might put it up for adoption. Anyone who, when I make a note as a chapter about it, would like to adopt it (Which means finish it for me, getting credit for finishing it, but giving credit to me for the idea, if you didn't know), PM me. TTYL!<strong>


	5. Truths Revealed

Chapter Five: Truths Revealed

Riku, for once, was correct about something scientific. We entered the atmosphere of the Pride Lands, and our bodies morphed. I'm guessing that his hands became where they could not drive the ship because, moments later, we crash landed.

"Ugh..." Shakily, I crawled out of the destroyed gummyship and sprawled across the dirt.

I was now the size of a lion cub, and I looked like one too. My black bangs still held halfway in my face, and my fur was also black, besides one paw that was white.

I stood up and took a look around. We seemed to be in the center of a savanah. "Ah!" I jumped about five feet into the air. Standing, glaring, and snickering all at the same time, was Riku. He had become the size of a fully grown lion, mane and all. His fur was the silvery white that his hair had been and his main fell down to his shoulders.

He huffed and began to pad off. With a small amount of trouble, falling over my tiny paws several times, I caught up to him. "Riku! Wait up!... How do you even know where to go?"

He replied without turning his head. "I don't."

I stopped short and sighed, halfway laughing. _He doesn't know where we're going. Just great._

I looked back up, ready to run to catch up to his fast stride, but I was pinned to the ground by a much larger lioness. Her teeth were bared and she growled coldly, "Who are you? Answer!"

I winced as she held her unseathed claws to my neck, pushing me to reply.

I snuck a glance to my left, where Riku was also pinned down, but by three lionesses. He had many scratches across his body from where he must have tried to fight, but failed miserably.

I looked up into the lioness's blue eyes and muttered, "M-My name is Nevva. And h-he is Riku... L-listen, we don't want any t-trouble. We just w-want to find our friend."

_Great. I'm actually sixteen, but this body is making my voice sound like I'm a little stuttering child... Hm, I wonder how it effected Siry. I mean, he is younger than me. _

Her claws retracted and she grabbed me by the scruff. While carrying me, she yelled at the others, "Release him! But keep him with us. They're coming with us to see Zira."

I tried to turn around to see and talk to Riku, but her grip around my scruff tightened. There would be no escape.

* * *

><p>The land soon became dry and dark. A few lionesses were fighting over a dead branch, but stopped when we passed them. We were told to enter a small cave where I was tossed against the wall and Riku rushed to my side.<p>

Suddenly in the shadows, a pair of red eyes appeared. A female voice that seemed as cold as ice, rushed through the cavern. "And who are these that you have brought to me, Vitani?"

Without allowing anyone else to answer, Riku stepped up and growled, "The name is Riku. And this, my younger 'sister' is Nevva." I looked up at him, startled. _SISTER?_

He ignored my gaze, but slowly, looking quite intimidating, stalked toward the pair of eyes. "Now, I demand you to tell us why we have been brought here."

The lioness in which the bright red eyes belonged to jumped over his head and pinned me to the ground. Her breath stunk with the smell of fresh blood. "Now what was it you were saying about 'demanding'?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Riku tense. He unseathed his claws and glared. "I said something completly different from what I meant. Now I mean... I demand you to release her!"

Quickly, there was a loud hissing sound, the clash of claws against pelt, and everything became dark around me.

* * *

><p>My eyes slowly beat open. Standing inches from my face, was a tan furred lion cub with a blond, spikey main.<p>

I was startled for a moment before I remembered that I was in the Pride Lands, so seeing a lion cub was normal.

"Nevvs?"

I jumped to my own paws and stared into the eyes of the cub. Sure enough, I was met by terrified, electric blue eyes.

I tackled him and we went head over tails until I ended up under him. We were both laughing our heads off.

"Siry, I'm so glad you're safe!" I said, taking a small lick at his face.

Suddenly, his face went hard. "Well you shouldn't have been worried about me. You should have been worried about yourself."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion, but stopped instantly. A wave of pain encircled my entire neck.

He climbed off me and helped me stand up. Thinking of my neck caused me to think of that evil lioness who claws had dug into that exact spot. Suddenly, I remembered.

"S-Siry... Where is Riku?"

He sighed and led me out of the empty cave. "He's with Rafiki. His injuries were much worse than yours. It actually looked as if he had taken on the entire tribe of Outsiders."

_Outsiders? So that's what those evil cats were called... He. Funny. If I had been in this form in Radiant Garden when I ran into Seifer, I might have been killed. Stupid old saying..._

A young cub who seemed a small bit older than Siry, padded over, followed by a tensed King Simba. The only reason I could reconize him, was the dark brown fur, spikey main, and crown necklace.

He looked me in the eyes and gave a snort. Simba nodded and ran off, towards an almost grown version of Sora, but with a darker appearence.

Siry leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Kovu. Son of Scar, the one who killed Mufasa and tried to kill Simba. Kovu saved Kiara, his daughter from a fire, but he still doesn't trust him."

Sora flicked his tail to get my attention. "Mind if I talk to you?... Alone." He added when Siry began to follow.

* * *

><p>"So, Nevva... Take this." Sora undug a small jewel in the shape of a heart.<p>

"What is it?" I asked, touching it with my nuzzel. It glowed red and suddenly I rechanged into my human form. Looking around, I found that I was at the Game Festival again.

A huge crowd surrounded the stage. I walked over, but no one seemed to notice me passing by them. I stopped short at the image on the stage.

What I saw blew my, already blown by being sent into the Kingdom Hearts game, mind. What I saw was myself, Siry, and Seifer, strapped to the chairs, already uncouncous.

The man who had sent us into the game, still dressed as Red from Red Dead Revolver, walked by head and leaned down, whispering in my ear, "To return, you must find the following characters and their Nobodies and bring them together: Sora, Riku, and Kairi. The six shall open the door to your real world. Until then, everything that happens here will seem all too real."

_Wait a second! That's what I heard when I landed in Radiant Garden!_

He then moved to Seifer and said, "You must then fight to find the one that holds the true power. The winner will use the three to open the door, but one will betray the others. Shadows will envelope and destroy that one, and destroy their heart."

_Huh? That's what Seifer must have been talking about when he said, "_The anouncer said we have to battle to get out."

Next he moved to Siry. "Until the time to return comes, one will be beaten by flames, oblivious to the feelings surrounding his heart. Another will be tormented by shadows, knowing nothing of what is happening. And the last shall be pinned within the light, unable to move, to save. Of the three, one will lose their heart in order to save or to kill the others."

_W-what? Oh... My... God..._

Suddenly I was back on all fours, in my lion cub form. Sora looked at me expectantly. "Well?"

I looked up at him, tears welling in my eyes. "I heard what the anouncer said."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, yes this chapter was short, I know. I'm sorry. Please review, and please don't be too angry with me about my decision to put this story up for adoption. Yes, I have decided that I am, so if you want to adopt it, please PM me. Thank you.<strong>


	6. Pranks Return Friends

_**Yea, I know, I know. I said I would stop writing on this, but I just had this funny idea for this chapter. And for the part where Axel, Siry, and Nevva are singing, the underlined is Axel and bold is Siry and Nevva. Now, onto the chapter that I made while I was half-asleep! :D**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: A Prank<p>

"Hurry! Come on!"

The next few days had passed like a flash of light, so fast that I hardly remembered what happened. But once Riku returned, things took a turn for the wosrt.

The sound of angry battle crys filled Pride Rock. Looking back at the rock in the distance, I could have sworn that I saw Simba fighting Vitani. _I wish we had stayed to help. But Sora said that Simba wouldn't allow it._

"Nevvs, come on!" I returned my attention to the gummyship mere meters away from me, already lifting into the air. Siry hung out the side, holding out his blond paw for me to grab.

I took the chance, and leaped. If not for the Outlanders nipping at my tail, I might not have been able to jump high enough to reach him, but I did.

Once inside the ship, a thought crossed my mind. "Hey, Siry. Riku couldn't drive this in his lion form, so how is he...?"

"Easy. I'm not driving, dumb-ass." Riku growled from down the hall. "Sora is." He added when I gave him a horrified look.

In that instant, we must have left the atmoshpere because I, along with Siry and a pissed looking Riku, chnaged back into our normal forms. Riku, startled, fell face forward into one of the chairs.

"Oops. Sorry guys! Forgot to warn you we were about to leave the atmosphere!" Sora called from the main room.

"Why you son-of-a-bitch" Riku yelled, jumping up and running in there. There was a loud _CLANG_ as if metal was colliding. "God-damn-it!" He yelled, almost like he was losing.

Me and Siry exchanged hilarious glances as we walked to the back of the ship. Once there, we busted out laughing. "Man, Riku's really losing it."

I nodded. Suddenly, I got something. Snickering, I looked at Siry, and took out my phone. "I have the perfect prank."

* * *

><p>"Sora, Riku!" We had docked at Twilight Town to refuel on our way to Destiny Islands, when suddenly a pack of Dusk nobodies attacked. Pinned down, Siry and I could only watch in horror as they carried of a struggling Riku and Sora.<p>

Once out of sight, a dark portal opened and we were tossed into it.

We ended up on the very top portion of the Clock Tower. One Dusk that had followed us through, slammed us in the back of the head. Our eyes suddenly became pupilless as we stared downward.

At the bottom, a strange black table, with a black hooded figure, sat. Suddenly, the same four Dusk from only a few minutes ago,appeared and threw down Sora and Riku.

They instantly jumped to their feet, weapons at the ready. The figure in the hood merely chuckled. Taking it as a threat, Riku ran forward but was knocked back by a wall of fire. The figure suddenly took of it's cloak, revealing himself to be Axel.

Sora gasped. Riku, still glaring, walked up beside him and said, "Who the hell is this? Lea? Axel? Whatever the hell his name is! ... Hey you! Where's Siry and Nevva?"

Axel's face turned hard. He stood up, slamming his hands on the table loudly.

"Don't you disrespect me little man!" Riku got a better grip on his 'Way To dawn', at being called a 'little man'.

"Don't you derogate or deride!

You're in my world now

Not your world

And I got friends on the other side!"

Suddenly, on cue, Siry and I hopped down from the clock and landed perfectly at Axel's side. Our eyes were blank as can be as we sung, "**He's got friends on the other side..."**

Sora and Riku stared at us, partly confused, and partly angry at the seemingly betrayal.

"That's an echo, gentlemen. Just a little something we have here in Twilight Town, a little parlor trick. Don't worry..."  Axel said with an evil smile.

"Sit down at my table

Put your minds at ease" He sang as two Dusks forced the two captive warriors to sit in one of the black chairs, each.

"If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please" He said, cracking his knuckles, and snickering at the boy's ticked faces.

"I can read your future

I can change it 'round some, too" Sora gasped, as if believing him, but instantly shook it off.

"I'll look deep into your heart and soul

(You do have a soul, don't you, Riku?)

Make your wildest dreams come true!"

Riku growled at the sick comment, but Axel coninued.

"I got voodoo

I got hoodoo

I got things I ain't even tried!

And I got friends on the other side." He yelled, causing fire to encircle Siry and I. We stood, staring blankly, in the trance.

**"****He's got friends on the other side!"**We chanted, bringing forth our own weapons. I had the Kingdom Key, which had a strange black tint to it on the tip. Siry had Oathkeeper & Oblivion.

Suddenly, Axel removed the same, blue crown cards that had been used in Castle Oblivion. "The cards, the cards, the cards will tell

The past, the present, and the future as well

The cards, the cards, just take three

Take a little trip into your future with me!"

Reluctantly, but at sword point from me and Siry, Riku and Sora each took a total of three cards from Axel's outstretched hand.

Now, Axel stood up, smiling maliciously, and began to flip over Sora's cards.

"Now you, young man, are from across the sea

You come from two long lines of royalty

(I'm a royal myself on my mother's side)" He added, laughing at Sora's expression at the card with an outline of Destiny Islands.

"Your lifestyle's high

But your funds are low

You need to marry a little honey whose daddy got dough!" Sora nearly fainted as the second card suddenly changed from a picture of him shaking hands with a smiling King Mickey, to a picture of Kairi sitting on the beach.

"Mommy and daddy cut you off, huh playboy?" Sora glared and said, "I resent that remark! I'm no 'playboy'! "

"Now y'all gotta get hitched, but hitchin' ties you down.

You just wanna be free.

Hop from place to place.

But freedom... takes green!

It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need

And when I looked into your future

It's the green that I see!" Suddenly, I was forced to kneel. Kneel right in front of Sora, who had just looked at the horror on the last card, that showed him striking down the King.

Axel turned to Riku, who had been patiently waiting to see what would happen to him, for he had become quite interested now.

"On you little man, I don't want to waste much time

You been pushed around all your life

You been pushed around by your mother and your sister and your brother.

And if you was married...

You'd be pushed around by your wife!" Riku sighed at the true remark. On the first card, it showed a picture of the young Sora and Kairi. Sora's arm was around Kairi's neck, and they were both screaming at Riku.

On the second card, it showed Namine holding an angry Riku back. Sora could hardly hold back a laugh at the second one.

"But in your future, the you I see

Is exactly the man you always wanted to be!" On the third and final card, which Sora was not allowed to see, it showed the moment where Terra had chosen Riku as his successor, only Riku was fully grown.

Axel waved his hands and fire suddenly surrounded the entire table, me and Siry excluded. He then held out each hand to Sora and Riku.

"Shake my hand.

Come on boys.

Won't you shake the poor sinner's hand?" Sora sighed and took it, knowing that his old buddy Axel that had given his life, was still in there somewhere. Riku didn't take it as quickly, but after a second's thought, shook.

"Yes...

Are you ready?" Axel asked the boys as ten more Dusks appeared and suddenly pinned them to the ground. The fire was extinguished.

**"****Are you ready?"**We repeated walking over to the struggling boys.

"Are you ready?

Transformation central!" Axel yelled as I aimed Kingdom Key over Sora's chest, and Siry aimed Oblivion over Riku's.

**"****Transformation central!" **My grip became tighter.

"Reformation central!"

**"Reformation central!" **Siry's Oathkeeper was now placed next to Oblivion. His grip was also tightened.

"Transmogrification central!

Can you feel it?

You're changin'

You're changin'

You're changin', all right!" We stabbed down into each of their hearts. They released a cry of pain that instantly stopped as both lay unconcious, staring up at the sky as the Clock Tower chimed.

"I hope you're satisfied

But if you ain't

Don't blame me

You can blame my friends on the other side!" He crossed his arms and looked down, satisfied, chuckling.

**"****You got what you wanted!**

**But you lost what you had!**

**Hush..."**Suddenly, the black table disapeared as me and Siry said the last three lines. The pupils in our eyes returned. We looked at each other and smiled. Axel gave us a thumbs up.

"Hey Nevvs, how did you get a-hold of Axel anyway? I thought he was dead." Siry asked.

Axel snickered and suddenly put us both into a friendly headlock. "Well little Navexv here just gave me a phone call."

Siry looked at him, as if he could not believe his eyes. "S... Siefer?"

"Ugh." "Damn. What happened?" The two boys on the ground began to grumble.

Getting out of Axel's, or as you now know his real name, Siefer's headlock, I said, "Um, maybe we should get them to the ship. You know, before they wake up and we take a real beating?"

* * *

><p>Riku suddenly shot up in his bed, knocking me backwards. I ended up dropping the wet washcloth I had been dabbing his sweating face with. At the sight of me, he jumped up and pinned me down. "Where is he? Where's that bitch Axel?"<p>

I winced under his weight. Slowly, I stuttered, "W...What are you... talking about?"

Riku growled and slapped me across the face. It came as such a shock, thhat I only stared back at his angry face. "Where is he?"

"Riku stop!" Sora cried, running into the room, and pulled him off me. "It's all right! Calm down! It was only a nightmare! I had the same one!"

Riku seemed to calm down slightly under Sora's grip, but still glared at me. Sora turned around and mouthed, 'Let me take care of him. I'll tell him exactly what you guys told me.'

I nodded and ran out as fast as possible.

In the main room, sitting in the driver's seat but not touching the wheel, was a calm Seifer who had just recently changed out of his Organization costume, into an outfit similar to Leon's from Kingdom Hearts I. He now wore black gloves with belts on them, black, zipper-lined shoes, a silver Griever necklace, and a white undershirt. The jacket he wore was brown, short-sleeved, bore red wings on the back, and had a red Griever symbol on his left shoulder.

Looking up from his Homicide book, 2nd Chance, Siry's appearence seemed to look exactly like Roxas's. He wore a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling the Nobody symbol. Over this, he wore another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back. Siry also wore two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. His shoes were colored in shades of grey and black, and had red straps in place of laces. Finally, Siry wore a wrist band with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist, as well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger.

"Hey Nevvs. How did it go?" He asked, laying his book to the side.

I shrugged. Siefer sighed and leaned back in the chair, his hands behind his head. "Guess that prank didn't go as expected. But at least they believe the nightmare part."

In that very next moment, Sora came in with a now calmed Riku. He looked at me and asked, "We still set for Destiny Islands?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>:D Ok, like I said before I was half-asleep when I wrote this, so its not near as good as my other ones, but I just had to get Seifer back, plus I could not get the idea out of my head... The song sung by Nevva, Siry, and Seifer is called 'Friends On The Other Side'. It's in the movie 'Princess and the Frog' from Disney. Please comment! And please tell me if you liked how Seifer posed as Axel, and if you liked how Siry and Nevva seemed to be in a trance. Comment!<strong>_


	7. Foreshadowing

Chapter Seven: Foreshadowing

"You really think this is going to work?" Seifer asked.

"Not even close to work, but we can still try." Sora said with a snicker.

Riku rolled his eyes and returned his blindfold across his eyes. Ever since the failed prank, he had trouble keeping the darkness inside stable. "Idiots. They're never going to take the bait. Trust me. Its just like you and Kairi, Sora."

Sora gave him a confused look and almost as if he could see it, Riku replied, "Where only one likes the other."

This time, Seifer rolled his eyes, and dragged the now depressed Sora into the living room section of the ship. The gummyship was currently on autopilot.

Siry and I looked up from our game of twister. Suddenly, my face flushed red. At the moment, Siry was under me, and his left arm was on yellow, which was under my leg that was on green. His right arm was on blue, under my face. My right leg was over him on blue, my left leg on green, left hand on red, and right hand on yellow. It almost looked as if I was riding on him.

Siry, who was pretty much holding up my own weight, started to shake and suddenly collapsed. I fell right on top of him. Looking up again, we saw Seifer laughing his head off, and Sora looking as red as I felt.

"Um..." He stuttered. Seifer smacked him upside the head. "Ouch! Why did you do that?"

Seifer gestured towards us with a flick of his head. Siry and I untangled ourselves and exchanged confused and worried glances. Sora nodded in understanding. "Oh yea... Hey guys, we're almost to Destiny Islands. You, uh, want to go out on a double date?"

Siry's face became the brightest shade of blush that any of our's had become. Without noticing, I sputtered, "A date? Are you serious? What in the world is wrong with you? My friends and I just got back together!"

Seifer came to the terrified Sora's rescue. "Now hold it there Navexv! He asked that just to be nice! And besides, I'm fine with you and Siry going."

"W-What?" _Me and Siry? Oh Seifer! You've drug us into another one of your plans to hook us up!_ Sighing with my hand shamefully over my eyes, I nodded. "Fine."

A sudden excited gasp came from my right. Startled, I jumped to my feet and looked down. Sitting with his hand over his mouth as if he just said something wrong, was a happy Siry.

I glared at Seifer and gave him the 'Are you happy? Now we got a little boy that's fucking excited!' look. He merely snickered and shrugged.

Siry jumped to his feet and takled Seifer to the ground. "Hey, big brother, help me find something to wear!"

"You're gona wear what you normally wear, alright? Now get off me, you oaf!"

_Yep. If you haven't figured it out yet, Seifer is Siry's big brother. And that time with when he pressured Siry into smoking, I guess it makes more sense now, huh?_

* * *

><p>"Come on Kairi! I told them to wait outside the cafe!" Sora said happily, pulling along a laughing Kairi.<p>

Suddenly, rounding the corner to a small coffee place, Kairi and Sora stopped in their tracks. Standing hardly three feet from the startled teens, was a fighting Siry and I.

Looking up from our practice, I blushed and instantly recalled Kingdom Key. Not noticing they had arrived, Siry fell face forward into a bush when I moved to the left to meet them. "Agh!"

Sora busted out laughing, followed by Kairi. I looked at them suspiciously, and when they only continued to laugh, turned back around to Siry. Then, I figured out why they were laughing. The bush he had run into, was a rose bush. Sitting angrilly with his legs crossed, Siry pulled a thorn out of below his nose, which caused a thin line of blood to drip down the side of his lip.

I cast one evil glare at the two teens, which instantly shut them up, and ran to his side, helping him to his feet, but being careful of the thorns. Once again, Sora started laughing.

_I can't take that brat any more!_

"Is this really how you act if one of your friends gets hurt? You bastard!" I screamed at him, punching him right in the jaw.

"Sora!" Kairi cried, catching the unconscious Sora.

I rolled my eyes, already annoyed with the girl's cry. _Her voice wasn't __**this**__ screachy in the game._

"Come on Siry. Lets get you back to the ship and clean you up." I sighed, half-way carrying the pretending-to-be-seriously-hurt-boy back to the gummyship. _Siefer's never gona let me live this one down._

"Told you it wasn't going to work." Riku sneered to a confused looking Siefer, 'looking' at the thorned up boy from under his blindfold. Turning to me, he asked, "Rose bush by the cafe?"

I nodded, which, even though not acually looking at me, caused Riku to calmly laugh. "Don't worry. It took Sora by suprise for ten whole years."

Siry groaned beside me. I rolled my eyes and led him back into the ship that was parked on the seashore of the smaller island, where no one would see it. Moving into the bathroom, I laid him down on the neon green bath rug.

"You're such a terrible faker!" I sighed as he busted out laughing.

"Sorry. I just really didn't feel like going on a date." He said with a frown.

"Oh, and is that why you decided to run into the rose bush?"

He glared at me. "No. I was excited to go on a date with you, but that was before I remember how much Kairi acts like a bitch in all the games." Calmly he pulled out another of the thorns, only this time from his arm. "And... I didn't actually mean to run into that... But seriously, do you know how much a body covered in super tiny rose thorns hurts?"

"Here. Let me help." I said, turning him around to where his back faced me. With a slight blush, I pulled his shirt off his body, careful not to rub up against the thorns that had not been taken out along with the shirt and jacket.

Without turning around, Siry stuttered, as I began to remove the hundreds of thorns from his back, "L-listen. T-there's s-something I need t-to tell you."

"Huh? What is it?" I asked curiously. He winced under the pressure of my rough hand. "Sorry."

He shook his head dismissivly. "Never mind."

"Siry..." By now, the pile of bloody thorns at my side had grown to hold about twenty. Suddenly, my hands stopped.

Tears flowed down the sides of his face and his body shook unnaturally. He turned around slowly and instantly buried his face in my chest, ignoring the feeling of awkwardness that flowed through me. "I... I was so scared Nevvs. When it took you."

"What... What are you talking about Siry?"

"I-It was in my dream. I was in a white room, like those in Castle Oblivion. By my side was you, but Seifer was across the room, leaning on Terra, unconscious. You know, the brown headed boy from Birth By Sleep. But suddenly, the grip on your hand that I had, was taken away. And when I looked... Oh, it was terrifying! There was like, an anti-form of you, made of shadows. And it was suffocating you! I tried to run to you, but I couldn't move. And... And looking behind me, there were like chains of light wraped around my arms and legs, holding me back from getting to you! Then Terra's hair turned colors, like when he was taken over by Master Xehanort, only this time, it was red. And Seifer was no where to be seen. Terra walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, saying, 'Don't worry. Leave her. She'll be fine.' I tried to back away, but he wouldn't let go. I then turned back towards you, and..."

He wiped a few tears from his eyes and tried to choke out the rest of his dream. By now, I was shaking harder than he was.

"And you were laying face down... Not breathing. And above you, was the Anti-Nevva. It smiled at me evilly with one of your dark blue eyes and one bright yellow eye, then conjered its key... keyblades... And neither was t the Kingdom Key. It... One was Master Xehanort's one that was completly made of darkness. And... And the other was Vanitas's keyblade, Void Gear."

He looked up warilly at me, almost unsure if I was myself. I refused to look at him. Something was very wrong.

_How could he know about my anit-form? How? Why?_

I began to look around the tan tiled bathroom, trying to figure these questions out, when my gaze fell on something. In the mirror that hung five feet away from us, half-way up the wall, was it. The gaze was malicious, as if all that would make it happy was if the young boy in my arms would vanish.

I tightened my grip around his shoulders. He began to stiffen, but continued to look at me, almost refusing to turn around to look behind him. "Nevva?" He asked, his voice shaking.

A dark smile crossed its lips as the gaze moved to me. Suddenly, the world began to spin, just like every other time we had met. "**You are such a fool. That little prank you did, only caused me to get closer to what I am after... Your heart!"**

Instantly, all breath left my body, almost as if my lungs had decided to quit. I sat, staring at the evil smile, not breathing, hardly hearing the voice penetrating my skull.

"Nevva? Nevva! Snap out of it! Nevva! Oh no!"

The little boy removed himself from my grasp and ran out of the bathroom, shirt still off, despretly screaming, "Seifer! Riku! Help!"

I fell, landing onto the pile of thorns. Now, not only was the darkness covering my vision, so was my very own blood. A loud chuckle filled my eardrums the moment I blacked out. **"Just open up, and all of this will become so much easier. And that little boy of yours might not end up getting hurt."**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Yes, I know this was a short chapter, but I didn't want to get much farther without giving a warning. If you haven't played Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, you will become VERY confused with the following chapters. Otherwise you should be fine. R&amp;R Please!<strong>


	8. Change In Loyalty

Chapter Seven: Change In Loyalty

_Lighting crashed inches from my body. I could not understand what was happening. One moment I was staring into the eyes of my Anti-form, but now..._

_The low chuckle of The Masked Boy that stood right in front of my hunched figure, moved through the air. _

_My breathing began once again, but slow and shaky. _**"Just open up, and all of this will become so much easier. And that little boy of yours might not end up getting hurt."**

_Nervously, I growled. "You touch Siry, and I'll kill you Vanitas."_

_Suddenly, his helmet evaportated away, showing the jet black hair that was in the exact same style of Sora's. Vanitas then walked up and lifted me up by the collar, threatning to choke the life out of me, right then and there. __**"I've had enough of you. You have no idea how happy it would make me to dispose of you here and now."**_

_Struggling against his unhuman grip, I managed to choke out, "Then why don't you?"_

_His fingers closed tighter, causing me to gasp at the sudden lack of oxygen. "__**Don't test me brat."**_

_**"Enough Vanitas. Let the poor girl go."**_

_At the comand, his hand released my neck. I fell to the hard flooring, coughing and sucking in as much air as possible. That man truly was pure darkness._

_"__**Master, how much longer must this continue?"**_

Wait. Master? Vanitas never called anyone 'Master'... Except...

_The white haired man stood, watching me with the same bright yellow eyes as his original form, and laughed without humor. "__**It will be a while. We still need her."**_

_Without noticing what I was doing, I grabbed my Kingdom Key and took a quick swing at his head. He blocked it with his arm, where it dug deeply into his skin. A cold glare covered his face. "__**Good. You still feel like fighting."**_

_Through clenched teeth, I growled, "You're nothing but a monster, Xehanort!"_

_The glint in his eyes showed me did not care what I thought. Turning back towards Vanitas, Xehanort calmly stated, "__**Show her what is at stake, my boy."**_

_Suddenly, a sickening knot formed in the pit of my stomach. "N... No..."_

_**"Now, release your weapon from my arm, child. Otherwise, well, I'm sure you know."**_

_Kingdom Key instantly dissapeared as I fell to my knees, slightly shaking now. "Why? Why do you want me?"_

_**"Simple child. Your power."**_

_"M... My power?"_

_A slight nod was my response. "__**I have been trapped in this body for far too long with that Terra. And you are the only one that can release me."**_

_I clenched my beaten up hands into fists. "So you want me to get rid of the other heart within that body, and give you complete control?... Well at least now I know why I was being followed by what seemed to be an anti-form of myself. It was the son-of-a-bitch Vanitas and the bastard Xehanort."_

_Vanitas took a step forward, the limp figure in his arms grunting in pain. __**"Watch that tounge, brat!" **_

_**"He will be free for the time being. His thoughts will be that he has finally defeated me in our age-long battle. And that is when you will strike. You will kill Master Terra, or your boy will end up just like Aqua, forever walking through the Realm Of Darkness."**_

* * *

><p>"Get up brat! Xehanort wants you to be ready to reunite with your friends."<p>

It had been hours, no, days since the first interaction between the two monsters of darkness and myself. To make things seem more realistic when I returned to Seifer and Siry, Xehanort had told Vanitas to lock me in this cage. Cold and empty as it was, I seemed to have grown stronger by sitting in the center of Castle Oblivion.

"I said get up!" Vanitas said again, this time hitting my head with Void Gear.

"Ow! Ok, I'm coming!" I said, strugling to my shaky feet.

Sighing in frustration, he grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. Vanitas then began to lead me through a Corridor of Darkness, which released us onto the shore line of Destiny Islands.

The grip around my arm tightened as he whispered in my ear, "Remember. You don't go along with this, Siry gets cut down within a moment."

I nooded, shut my eyes and fell to the sand in front of his feet. Vanitas began to try and lift me up, so I actively dead-weighted himself so that the teenager would struggle. Still, Vanitas managed to hoist me up to a standing position, and I heard a familiar _swhink_ sound, and felt something cold against the flesh of my throat.

Suddenly, there was a choir of gasps as the group of Siry, Seifer, Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Terra, who had recently been found, walked up to our postition.

"Vanitas! So you're the one that took their friend! You really are a monster!" Terra cried, pulling out Ends Of The Earth.

Vanitas sighed and dropped my motionless body. "I have no more reason to fight with you, Terra. I had captured this brat, in hopes of using her power to keep you locked away, but it did not work. But know this, I will be back."

Just as the last sentence came from his mouth, the newly opened Corridor Of Darkness closed around Vanitas, sending him to who-knows-where.

"Nevva!" Siry cried, running to my side, followed by the others. Slowly he shook me, trying to awaken me from the slumber, while repeating my name over and over again.

Snapping my eyes open, I purposely climbed to my feet slower than usual, to give off the impression that I was greatly injured.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright! Oh I was so worried!" Siry sniffled a tear as he hugged me. I groaned slightly, as if wounds were begining to hurt.

Looking around, I saw happy expressions on every face, besides two. One, I saw no impression because of the blindfold across his eyes. And the other, I saw a completely unbelieving look. Terra obviously didn't believe that I had been captured.

_This is going to be harder than I thought._

* * *

><p><strong><span>I'm sorry that this chapter was also short, but I hope you liked it! R&amp;R!<span>**


	9. Secrets Coming Undone

Chapter Nine: Secrets Coming Undone

"I can't believe you would be that uncaring."

"Oh I'm the one that's uncaring? Look at everything that you've done! You've stole all of the hearts from the Princesses Of Heart, including Kairi's, and allowed your best friends to search everywhere for you, thinking that you might be gone for good!" I screamed back, furious at how Riku was confronting me.

He KNEW that I had went with Vanitas, but refused to tell the others, for their sake.

"Well... I... Just shut up, Nevva! You are such a bitch! The way you're always correcting me, reminding me about what I've done, you sound just like Namine!" He replied, anger dripping from his voice.

"We'll at least I don't find comfort in the darkest of places, like SOME people." I said, snapping his blindfold on his face to enfasize my point.

"Nevva...You've got some darkness surrounding your heart. You can't deny that you don't use it." He said, pointing towards my chest.

"Just because it's there doesn't mean I use it Riku. My eyes are still bright blue aren't they?" I snapped.

"Well, my eyes are still turquoise and I used the darkness for over a year." He pointed out, still using that cold tone.

That broke it, and I snapped. I spun on him, dark whisps screaming around my fingers as I clenched them. I bit the insides of my cheeks hard as I tried to keep all of the darkness from escaping.

I stated, speaking between deep breaths to calm myself, "What...I do...And...Why I...Do it..." I could no longer hold myself back from snapping at him, "Well, let's just say it doesn't concern you Riku! It's none of your business whether or not I work with Vanitas, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't bother me about it!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

I turned on my heal and ran out of the parked ship. It had been scheduled to take off in mere minutes. Riku called my name, but I ignored him, and took the hardest path to follow that I could find.

Warm tears fell down the sides of my cheeks. Still moving, but in the shadows of the closest cliff face, I muttered under my breath, "And I wouldn't even have to deal with that son-of-a-bitch if he hadn't found a way to take away Siry's heart."

Suddenly, a Corridor Of Darkness opened inches from me, and out stepped the bastard himself. "I thought I told you brat, to watch that mouth of yours."

I wiped the few remaining tears away and glared at him, arms crossed. "What did you want, Vanitas?"

A slight chuckle answered. And an outstretched hand held within it, a left pauldron.

"You have to be kidding me. I am not dealing with a Keyblade Armor."

A humorless glare followed, along with the forced attachment of the pauldron.

"Don't worry, brat." He reasured. "You won't need it until you face Terra." He began to walk back, but turned around at the last second to say one last sentence. "By the way, I'm watching you, and if anyone finds out about this, Siry's going to need a body-bag."

He then disappeared in a few tendrils of darkness, leaving a Black Coat on the ground in his place.

I crossed my arms and glared down at the piece of clothing. "I'll say it again, the son-of-a-bitch."

* * *

><p>"Seriously, what is so special about that girl?" Terra asked himself from behind a wall, as I walked back into the gummyship, now wearing the Black Coat.<p>

_Ugh. I don't even understand why he wanted me to wear a Keyblade Armor. I mean, the Black Coat and Armor do the exact same things. And now I'm wearing both? Ugh..._

I turned the next corner, which Terra quickly followed, and stopped short.

"Come on Seifer! Put it back! Nevva's going to kill you!" Siry called to the red haired boy who had just placed each of the pictures on my cell phone, on the big screen.

_Got that right!_

"Come on, calm down little bro." He said, rubbing his hand through his already messed up hair. "Oh man! Look at this one!"

The picture currently on the screen was one that I had made myself. It had Riku, in his grown stage, in his heartless form.

He then changed the picture and busted out laughing. Ventus was trapped in the mouse trap where he had first met Cinderella. At the bottom it showed the quote that he said at that exact moment in the game, 'How in the worlds did I get so SMALL?'

He began to type in different things and found my music. "Dude, do you know why each of the songs on here sound, like, bad? I mean come on! Zydrate Anatomy? Night Surgeon? ... Oh wait here's one that doesn't seem too bad."

Suddenly, the worst song that he could have found at the moment, the only one with a video, began to play. The video started with Terra, with darkness surrounding him.

"Tonight we are betrayed..." Terra glared out at the sky, perfectly lipsinking the Repo Man's voice.

"Keep Shilo safe..." Next, Terra ruffled Ventas's hair, smiling slightly.

"Make Rotti pay!" Then, Terra held Master Xehanort at blade point.

"On Marni's grave!" It showed the moment when Vanitas had seemingly struck down Aqua.

I stalked up behind him, making no sound, and grabbed the phone from his hand, cutting the connection between the screen and my memory card.

"Hey! Why did y-? Oh crap! Uh, hey Navexv..." He knew that he was in trouble.

Siry began to back up. His forhead was covered in sweat. I turned on him and said calmly, "Don't worry. I heard you tell him to stop. You're free to go."

He let out a sigh of relief and ran out. Siefer called after him, "Whimp!"

Siefer turned back to me, just now noticing the Black Coat. "Hey no fair! You made ME change out! So how c-?"

I gave him a quick uppercut to the jaw to shut him up. From my clenched teeth, I growled, "Shut up and don't touch my phone again."

He nodded quickly, wipping a thin line of blood from his now busted lip.

After he was gone, I sighed and sat in the driver's seat. The layer of famillar buttons in front of me helped to calm my anger. I took a quick scan of the room, trying to make sure if anyone was still in here, and pulled up the internet.

My hands moved over the keypad as I typed in, 'Progress Of KH3D.' Hundreds of search results popped up. I clicked the 1 Button and the first result fully came up.

I scanned the screan taking in all of the information. So far the newest Kingdom Hearts game had only come out in Japan.

* * *

><p>Terra walked as fast as he could to the observatory room.<p>

Riku looked up from where he had been carefully looking around his blindfold to read. "Terra. What's wrong?"

A line of sweat covered the side of his face. Terra shook his head at his chosen apprentice. "Nothing. Just feel like going for a ride. I'm not used to riding in these things."

Suddenly, before Riku could reply, Terra slammed down on his pauldron. His Keyblade Armor covered his entire body, and he smashed right through the window, landing on his Keyblade Glider and riding off.

The air, along with everything in the room, began to fly out. Riku dropped his book and dodged a few pieces of furniture, and then locked the room down from the hallway.

"Damn. Something's up with him."

* * *

><p>"Gesh Sora! What did you do?" I yelled at the boy driving the ship. On the screen, a warning had just popped up saying that the window in the Observatory Room broke.<p>

"I didn't do anything!" He called back. Suddenly, the entire ship lurched as Sora just barely dodged Terra's Keyblade Glider.

Riku stalked in, huffed, and sat down beside Siry. Siry looked up from his book, 2nd Chance, and gave him a funny look.

With one swift move that I wish I could do, Riku stole his book and began to read.

"Hey! Give that back!" Siry tried to get it back, but Riku calmly held him back.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the little boy with spiky brown hair. "So where was it that you were saying we were going?"

Without looking away from the wheel, he replied, "I didn't. But we're going to see King Mickey at Disney Castle. I... I have to talk to him about something."

Before I could stop myself from saying anything inappropriate, I said, "About the letter?"

His eyes widened, but he still didn't look over. "H... How do..."

* * *

><p>"Dang it! We're lost!" Siefer yelled at a random flower.<p>

"Sora, you've been here before, do you know where to go?" I asked, looking across the Courtyard.

Sora shook his head.

Terra walked up and took a quick glance around. "I know the way around **Disney Town,** but not **Disney Castle.**"

I heaved a long sighed and plopped down in the grass.

Kairi's grip around Sora's arm tightened when a bush rustled.

_Damn it..._

"RAWR!" Siry, the one person that I know that never acts his age, jumped out of the bush, startling Kairi, and recieving a bash to the head from Sora.

Rubbing his now bruised forhead, Siry walked over and sat beside me. "Hey Nevvs, I just thought of something."

I gave him a confused look, which is his award to a lot of things he says.

He sighed and slung a black book bag in front of us.

_When did he...?_

After searching for a few moments, he pulled out the last thing I expected. He handed it to me and began to flip through the countless pages of pictures. "You have a photographic memory, so you can just draw us the map."

I pulled out my pencil once we landed on a blank page and did just that, I began to draw a perfect imitation of the castle.

Riku noticed us sitting down and came over, ready to give a lecture about how we all needed to be searching, but stopped when he saw me.

Siefer walked over, running his hand through his sweaty hair. "Yea. She's been a perfect drawer since... Well, forever."

"She... She looks just like her..." Riku said, trying to find his words.

"Who dude?"

"...Namine..."


	10. Darkness Arise

**Hey! Sorry about all the short chapters lately. I'm kinda bad about that. But we are finally coming towards the end! Only one or two more chapters after this (Plus the prologue). But anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Darkness Arise<p>

"Are you sure about that Your Majesty?"

The young king mouse slowly nodded. "It is the only way. Otherwise, we all might end up like your old friend, Aqua."

Terra sighed and looked back at the two boys that had stood, listening. "Sora, Riku, where did they go?"

Riku slightly shrugged at his master.

Sora, who's eyes had filled with tears at what had happened to Aqua, suddenly gasped.

Terra and Riku looked at him, slightly confused.

"They went out to the gardens with Kairi!"

* * *

><p>"You coming Nevva?" Kairi called over her shoulder, slightly blushing when Siry handed her a rose.<p>

I shook my head, picking up the black book bag and tossing it on my back.

"Alright, but don't go too far, Navexv." Seifer said.

The two boys continued to mess with Kairi. Thank goodness Sora was not here, otherwise they would be in for a beating.

I quickly ran around to the other side of the garden.

A voice suddenly pounded inside my head. _**What are you doing?**_

_I need to speak to you and Xehanort. Now._

_**Hmf. Fine brat. Take a right, left, and a left.**_

_Got it, bastard._

I followed his directions and arrived to a clearing.

Vanitas, his mask on, crossed his arms and growled, "What did you want, bitch?"

Xehanort, once again in his 'old man' form, put his hand in front of the growling teen. "Don't scare the child."

I rolled my eyes and huffed loudly at being called a 'child'.

Master Xehanort looked back at me and said, "What was it that you wanted?"

"I wanted to do this!" I slammed my fist down onto the pauldron that was hidden under my Black Coat.

Instantly the Keyblade Armor covered my body. It was the exact same shape as Aqua's, only completely black, most likely from the power of the coat.

I stood in the almost empty clearing, swinging my Kingdom Key.

Vanitas tensed, pulling out Void Gear. Master Xehanort sighed and shook his head.

A wind blowed through the clearing. Not a muscle on any of us dared to move.

Suddenly, the Master snickered at me and took out a crummy old weapon which instantly transformed into a beautiful Keyblade.

I pounced directly at him, Kingdom Key outstretched. He swung his sword in between himself and I, intercepting the blow.

I flew back, landing in a low limb of the nearest tree, on all fours.

He jumped and took a swing at me.

I dodged and took a scratch at his back. It ripped through his Master's uniform with perfect percision.

Xehanort stared at me in shock for a few seconds but quickly regained his posture. "What the hell are you really? You aren't what I first thought at all!"

He was losing it. All these years dealing with sharing a body with Terra, and he only lost it the second he started a fight with me. Typical.

Now it was my turn to snicker. "I am your worst nightmare."

With a flash, hundreds of cuts appeared across his entire body.

He winced for only a moment before trying to hit me again.

I jumped over his head and injected my Kingdom Key into his spine. His eyes went wide and he fell, disappearing in a black smoke.

Looking at his blood that covered my outstretched blade, I smiled up at Vanitas.

He stood, paralyzed at his Master's quick death. Suddenly, he glared at me. "You are going to pay for that brat!"

I waved him forward. "Come at me."

* * *

><p>Terra, Riku, and Sora ran to the center of the gardens. They stopped in front of the sitting group.<p>

"Where is she?" Terra growled.

Kairi quickly stood up, brushing away some grass stains. "You mean N-?"

She did not finish her sentence. A loud, world-defying explosion came from the other side of the garden.

"Shit!" Terra yelled, taking the lead. The other boys and Kairi followed close behind.

After only a few seconds of running, they appeared in a clearing. The image they saw, caused Siry to almost feint.

Vanitas, helmet missing, glared at the figure in a black armor, before dying in a black smoke.

The figure swung its Kingdom Key over its shoulder and turned towards them.

Siry began to walk forward, but was held back by Seifer. "Let go of me! Its Nevva!"

I looked through the glass of my helmet at my old friends. A shadowy aura covered my entire body. I felt as if I had no control over my actions, or feelings.

_I want them dead. All of them. Every last one of these creatures._

And then my gaze fell on Siry. The wanting became even more powerful.

_And most of all, you..._

Terra stalked forward, pulling out Ends Of The Earth. "So Mickey was right... Siry, Seifer, I'm sorry, but she must be taken down."

"Please no!" Siry cried, struggling against his older brother, who refused to let go.

Terra walked forward, swinging his keyblade.

In responce, I assumed an en-garde-position.

Terra was the first to attack.

The two of us stood in one place, trading feints, thrusts and parries with lightning speed, almost impossible to follow.

I had no trouble matching him, even though he had more training.

"Damn you wrench!" He growled when I sliced the upper tip of his shoulder.

Suddenly, it accured to me, he had not put on his own armor, and he could kill me easily. What was he planning?

Terra took a step around an imaginary circle. I moved the other way, maintaining my relationship with his dark glare.

Our blades flashed and rang. Suddenly, he swung the keychain end at my covered head. I quickly ducked it, but came up wide-eyed.

If he was going to use a new tactic at fighting, so was I.

I imitated his actions, only instead of missing, I rammed into his head, that had no coverage what-so ever.

He cried out in pain and coiled tightly in anger.

The young teen then bombarded me with blows.

I parried with sword and chain.

Suddenly, his chain became wraped around my sword. Terra twisted the handle of my guard, and stabbed the keyblade down into the grass.

My manacled keyblade was now suspended from the ground.

_Damn it! So not good!_

I parried against the next blows using one hand, only covered with the black armor, twisting and dodging.

Suddenly, an idea entered my head.

_Perfect!_

I grabbed the chain, hoisted myself up, kicked with my feet, and ended up knocking Terra back.

His keyblade disapeared instantly, and he looked groggily up at my covered face.

Right when I was about to deliver the final, devastating blow, I was rammed in the side.

Looking up, the last thing that caught my gaze was a bunch of volumized red hair.

_Siefer you... yo... y... _

_My mind became groggy and everything became dark._


	11. Light Awakened

Chapter Eleven:

_Nothing._

_That's all there was._

_It covered every inch._

_Well, every inch besides the giant platform at my feet._

_My head pounded as I looked down._

_What I saw, confused the lights out of me._

_In the spot where normally, like in the games, was the main character's figure, was a young, blond Nobody._

_Namine? But why?_

_**"You really want to know?"**_

_I whipped around, instinctively throwing my arms out to summon the Keyblade._

_Nothing happened._

_"What... Xion?" I asked the figure standing mere feet from me._

_The short, black haired girl stalked forward._

_She looked just like what I had for the past few years._

_**"You are dealing with things you will never undertsand, Namine."**_

_"Why do you call me that?" I asked._

_Xion, or so I though was her, shook her head angrilly._

_**"You really are deep, aren't you? Ha. Who thought that the Nobody of a Princess of Heart would fall victum to the darkness."**_

_My hands began to shake. _

_What was she talking about?_

_As if reading my thoughts, Xion grabbed a strand of my hair and ripped it out._

_I let out a small yelp, as if frightened._

_Wait, since when have I been such a whimp?_

_She then held the thin peice of hair in front of my face._

_It was blond. _

_A flash of realization crossed my face._

_Was it true?_

_Was I really Namine?_

_That would explain why we had not been able to find her._

_**"Hey!"**__ Xion snapped her fingers in front of my face, bringing me out of my thoughts._

_**"You must get out of here!" **__She cried._

_**"Otherwise, you may never be freed of the darkness, Namine!"**_

_"What-?" Suddenly the cold feeling of armor began to surround my body._

_Xion's eyes widened.__**"Run! Hurry!"**_

_I let out a small gasp as a thin crack formed across the platform._

_**"I have been trying to help you this entire time! You have to trust me!"**_

_I clutched my hands close to my chest as I looked at the girl, holding her hand towards me._

_She looked just as I looked. That could not just be a consequence. I know that._

_I looked deeply into her eyes, and spotted what I had been looking for._

_Although shaky, I closed my eyes._

_The crack continued to grow._

_Xion seemed to be growing agitated, but she did not move._

_Suddenly, Xion cried out in pain and grabbed her temple.__** "Damn you bitch!" **__She said through clenched teeth._

_I looked up and slowly walked toward her. Although I'm not sure why, tears began to fill my eyes._

_"I do not want to do this." I said, looking at her struggling form. "But..." _

_I held back a crying fit as I choked out, "Siry must stay safe. If your memories are still in tack, that puts him in danger. Forgive me, Xion."_

My eyes flickered open to an almost blinding flash of light.

Siry's electric eyes stared into mine, filled with tears.

I tilted my head to the side slightly, causing him to jump backwards and land on his backside.

"Siry." My voice was soft and calming. I gently stroked his cheek. He immediately stopped crying.

"I promise I won't hurt you," I whispered, taking hold off his head. We locked eyes for a minute, before I let go and stood up.

He followed my lead and stood up as well. "Nevva..."

Without turning around, I calmly said, "I'm sorry, but that is not my real name. It's Namine."

I walked forward, calmly listening to the sound of the grass crunching under his feet as he continued to follow me.

Within seconds, we arrived in the throne room.

Five pairs of eyes looked up when the doors were opened.

The king jumped down from where he had been sitting and ran over to me.

For a king, he seemed slightly childish. But it was not my place to say such things.

He slowed to a stop and gazed up into my bright blue eyes.

He laughed slightly and grabbed my hand, dragging me over to the group.

I instantly remembered three of the people. But one, I seemed to reconize, yet I did not.

The strange man caught my gaze and ran his hand through his dark red hair in a familiar gesture. "I guess I can no longer call you Navexv."

My eyes instantly widened. "S... Seifer? I... Can that be you?"

" 'Course it is. It's just that when you did a number on Terra, it didn't seem like he would be able to make it without, well, I guess you can see."

He held out his arms, showing Terra's outfit and anatomy, although I did not dare to look under the uniform. The only thing that was not Terra's, was the green eyes and long, red hair.

"Come." Mickey called me over to the side of the throne.

I walked over, avoiding the gazes of Riku and Sora. I felt as if I was in Castle Oblivion, being watched carefully for any moves by Marluxia and Vexen.

But for an instant, Kairi and I watched each other.

Mickey's ears twitched when I finally arrived. His soft, caring eyes caused my nerves to slightly calm down. "I'm sure you would like to know what is going on, wouldn't you?"

I slowly nodded, only now aware of the nervous feeling buzzing around my head.

"Alright then. Well, as I'm sure you've figured out, you are Namine. That other world in which you stayed was a world of your own creation. The games in which you, Siry, who is actually Roxas, and Seifer, who is actually Axel, were created to help bring back your memories.

I'm afraid to say this, but some time ago, when you were helping Kairi to escape Xemnas, your own power and memories shattered. And when that happened, the remaining form of Xion, who had been taken in by the darkness, pulled you in as well.

And so, your hair and attitude changed. And we were forced into drastic measures, placing you, Roxas, and Axel in the other world until the time was right for you to come back.

The entire time, you still had slight control over your body, but not much. And when Vanitas gave you the Black Coat and Keyblade Armor, he was planning on taking control over the darkness. But instead, it took control and it ended up killing him and Xehanort.

But you have now over come the darkness, freeing yourself."

My head turned down as tears rolled down my face.

A hand suddenly landed on my shoulder. Turning around, blue eyes were met with blue.

"Its alright Namine. No matter what happened, I will still stand by your side."

Roxas's hand ran past my eyes, whiping away the tears, to through my hair. A loose peice came off in his fingers.

He held it in front of my face with warming smile.

And I watched as the black strand became blond.

I was free.

I was whole.

I was happy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Finally! I have finished the story! Well, besides the epilogue, but oh well. I'll get to that soon. I hope you have liked this story. I have put a LOT of hard work into it. Please review and tell me what you think. But if there is a part that confused you, please tell me and I'll try to explain it to you. THANKS!<span>**


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Make sure you come back! Then we can live together like you promised!" Kairi and my voices said, pulling away from the warm kiss we had just been in.

"Of 'course!" Sora and Roxas mocked. "Otherwise, you would kill us!"

The two put an emphasis on 'us', indicating that Sora had not forgotten about Roxas and I.

"Hey!" The ticked Riku called from the top of the hill. He turned his gaze from the rising sun to us. "You coming or not? We have to get an early start if we're going to search for Ventus and Aqua!"

Yes, the two had been located. But, it would be very hard to reach them. But the King entrusted the best friends to find them.

Sora nodded and ran quickly to catch up to his impatient friend. He ran so fast, that he evidently took a face plant into the sand.

The image of a half dazed Roxas and an annoyed Axel-Terra flashed through my mind at the sight of the two boys.

I silently begged that they would return safely.

But suddenly, a thought crossed my mind. What is the darkness came back and took over one of them?

I shook my head, erasing the thought that was causing warm tears.

"Please." We said in unison. "Come back in one peice."

Instantly the words of a song that Kairi seemed to remember from her childhood in Radiant Garden, echoed through out the ocean breeze.

I carefully took control of my emotions as I listened to Kairi's beautiful, majestic voice.

"The earth sings a song

A sweet

Longing lullaby

The wind, she howls

She cries, she calls

His name

The ocean, she reaches

She moves and she bends

To his will and still

The moon, he stays

So far away

Come home my love

I'll beg and I'll pray

You will be with me

And inn my arms you'll stay

COme home my love

Dry my tears away

You will be with me

And in your arms, I'll stay

The earth sings a song

A sweet

Longing lullaby

The wind, she howls

She cries, she calls

His name

The ocean, she reaches

She moves and she bends

To his will and still

The moon, he stays

So far away..."

Everything would be alright.

Together, till the end of eternity.

We will live a in dream come true.

Suddenly, Kairi pushed her hair over her right shoulder and ran over the hill on Destiny Islands.

I knew exactly where this was going.

So I smiled and moved with her.

She and I continued to run until we caught up with the boys.

"My mind is made up." She said, catching her breath.

"Now don't you dar try to stop me!" She warned.

I warmly smiled at the confused looking Roxas and Axel-Terra, and finished for her. "I'm not letting either of you out of my sights again. I'm coming with you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yes, the epilogue is where they are heading out to find Ventus and Aqua. I haven't played KH3D yet, so this was kind-of like a prediction for me. And just in case your confused, Axel-Terra is my version of Riku's Nobody. For a while, I had thought Axel was his Nobody, but then I found out about Lea, so I had to alter the story to fit this, my new idea. Axel-Terra is obviously the combination of Axel and Terra from where Axel took over Terra's body and mind, not soul, to save him from the wounds NevvaNamine/Xion inflicted on him. The reason I had this idea was because I didn't feel like changing the entire story just to get rid of Seifer/Axel and it seemed like a good idea that the Master of Riku combined with Sora's Nobody's best friend was Riku's Nobody. Wasn't it? Please review!_**

**_Oh and before I forget, the song that Kairi sings belongs to my friend, rozenmiko. She gave me permission to use it in here as long as I gave her credit, so don't yell at me or anything, thinking I stole it._**


End file.
